Machiavelli's New Family
by LeanerSmile796
Summary: The life of Machiavelli was never an easy one. After being abandoned by his parents, it was just him and his sister. When he loses his sister as well, he finds a new family, four turtles and a rat. Based off of the 2003 generation.
1. Out of the Streets, Into the Sewers

**Hello World, I do not know where I am getting these ideas from. I watched the '03 version of TMNT as a child with my brothers, and saw it recently when it was on TV. So here is what I managed to type up. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Prologue: Part 1<em>

_Out of the Streets, Into the Sewers_

I was sitting outside of a house near our shelter. That was all that Sissy and I had left. Mommy and Daddy told us to go to the store, then when we got back the door was lock and had a sign that said "For sale" on it. Now it is just the two of us. Sissy said that I cannot be found. If I am found, they would take me away and separate us.

I wanted to see what was going on inside, so I peeked inside and what I saw I wanted. There was a boy and a girl, about Sissy's and mine age, sitting on a carpet watching TV, while their parents were sitting on the couch. It used to be like that for us. I do not know why it had to change.

"Machiavelli! What are you doing?" I heard my sister say as she pulled me down from the window. "You know what I said about if you are found."

"Yes, Sissy. I just… I just miss how it used to be… with Mommy and Daddy."

"I know, Mac, but until they find us, it is just us." She told me. It was a truth that I did not want to admit, but I knew that I had to, "Hey, you know what, I might have something to cheer you up." She reached into her bag and pulled out a large piece of bread, "A nice lady gave this to me. It should be enough for us to have some for tomorrow too." She broke a piece then handed it to me, "Is that better?"

"Yes, thank you, Sissy." I started eating the bread, "Sissy… Can you tell me the story? The one Daddy used to tell us."

"I'm sure that you could tell me that story at this point."

"I know… I just like hearing you tell it."

"Ok, I will tell the story of our ancestor, Hanto Yoma. He was a ninja of great respect in Japan during the Sengoku Jidai period, but he wasn't always known as this. He used to be a common worker. He would plow the fields with is oxen and had very little worries. Then the shogun died without a son to take his place, and every lord in Japan wanted to take the shogun's place, Hanto Yoma's lord being one of them. But he was an evil lord, he put out a draft and forced every man to go to war or die and lose their land, with Hanto Yoma being one of them. Hanto Yoma joined the army as a ninja, not so he may live, but so his family will be happy on their farm. He went through training quickly, learning the secret arts of ninjustu in just one year.

"The evil lord was impressed and sent Hanto Yoma on a daring mission. The lord's warriors were too few in number if they were to win the next battle. Hanto Yoma was to go and make the enemy army scared and surrender. He went out into the battle ground and made a fake scout's report. So when the report came back, the enemy lord thought that they were going up against tens of thousands of the finest warriors in Japan, not a few hundred farmers which was the truth. The enemy lord did not believe this report because he knew Hanto Yoma's lord well, he had no allies and his army would not be as well-equipped or as large as the report claimed. That very night, the enemy lord looked out at the horizon from his tent, what he saw was camp fires across the entire valley, each with many of warriors. But in truth, every one of those fires were lite by Hanto Yoma and were surrounded by large bags of grain. The enemy lord surrendered unconditionally. The evil lord honored Hano Yoma by making him the leader of all ninjas in the land.

"Years went by with Hanto Yoma serving his lord, for the sake of his family. The evil lord was close to Kyoto, the seat of the shogun, when he all of a suddenly heard of a report of one of his newest allies was planning to betray him. He sent Hanto Yoma to go and investigate. When Hanto Yoma got to the supposed enemy's land, he found no evidence of an impending betrayal. All of the local lord's forces were at the northern border, fending off the evil lord's enemies. Hanto Yoma reported back to the evil lord, but the evil lord would not listen to him. The evil lord told him to go and conquer his own allies based solely on an assumption, then threatened to kill his family if he failed. Hanto Yoma forsaken his master. He killed his family's guards and took them across the border to the former ally's land. Once they was there, he told the local lord about the impending betrayal. The lord did not believe it at first, but when the scouts reported back confirming what Hanto Yoma said, he thanked Hanto Yoma and honored making him and his family nobility. He also offered Hanto Yoma his former position, but it was refused. Hanto Yoma had enough working for such a dishonorable man."

"Then he lived happily ever after?" I asked.

"Yes, Mac, him and his family lived happily ever after."

"I'm getting tired, Sissy."

"Then sleep, Mac, you know that I don't mind."

"Maybe I can be of service to the two of you." We heard mysterious man outside our shelter heard.

"Who is that?" Sissy demanded.

"Someone who can give both you and your brother a home together."

He pulled back the curtain door. He had black slicked back hair a very serious look on his face. He also wore robes that I have never seen before in the city. "I couldn't here of the story you were retelling, about Hanto Yoma. I am an eighth-generation ninjustu master. I am will to take both of you in and teach both of you what I know."

Sissy turned down to me, "What do you think?"

"If we are together, yes, but only until Mommy and Daddy come back."

"Then, yes, we will come with you."

"Good." The mysterious man said.

He took us to his car and we were driven to our new home. It was an entire tower. We went to the second floor where we saw two small bed rooms. "These rooms are for the two of you." I couldn't believe what I had heard. Even when we lived with Mommy and Daddy, Sissy and I still had to sleep in the same room. I was finally going to have my own room!

"What are we to call you?" I asked, wondering this the entire ride to the tower but never finding the right opportunity to ask.

"For now, Sensei will do." He told me, "Now both of you go to bed. Training will begin first thing in the morning."

For the next few months, Sissy and I both trained under Sensei in ninjustu. He taught us how to sneak without being seen and how to defend ourselves. Both of us loved learning what Hanto Yoma mastered so long ago. I did feel a little disappointed every now and then in that I was not living up to his legacy by failing in task. I also go distracted from time to time. Something did not feel right. I understood that Sensei was to be our new daddy, but I still thought back to my old parents. Where are they? Are they coming back?

One day, I had enough of wondering these questions to myself and wanted to hear what Sissy thought. Sensei told us to go to bed. I waited for an hour, then I got up. I used some of the skills Sensei taught me to sneak out. I used my sheets to make it look like I was still asleep the snuck into Sissy's room. I slowly opened the door.

"Sissy?" I asked.

"Wha? Ohh… hey, Mac. You should be in your room."

"Yeah, I know. It's just… I was thinking about Mommy and Daddy."

"What about them?"

"Just…if they are going to come and get us."

"Honestly, Mac, I don't think so. Sensei has been a good daddy to us. I would be happy to be his daughter."

"I don't know. Something feels wrong about this place. I don't know what it is."

"It is probably just you. You didn't like our shelter when we first moved in after all."

"Maybe, I do miss them though."

"I do too. Now, head off to bed, Mac. Like Sensei said, we have a big day tomorrow." She padded my shoulder then kissed my forehead.

"Okay, Sissy." I started to sneak out of her room and towards mine, but what I found I could not believe. One of Sensei's guards walked out of my then walked away. I was curious so I followed him down the hallway until he found a phone.

"Master, the boy was not in his room… Yes sir. We will put out a search parties in all direction and increase security within the tower…. Yes sir, we will keep the girl alive and make sure that she doesn't ask any questions…Yes sir, if she does we will say that he ran away." He hung up the phone then made another call for my death.

I tried to go back to Sissy's room to tell her what I just heard, but there were more soldiers down the hall. I got into the elevator and went to the ground floor. I decided to sneak out and try to find my sister another time. One of the soldiers saw me just as I turned into the alley way. I ran and took every corner that I saw until I hit a dead end. I did not know what to do. I looked around, no window to climb through, no fire escapes. I panicked and started walking around trying to find something. Then I heard a voice.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"What? Where are you?"

"Down here." I saw that the manhole cover lifted slowly and moved it to the side. "If you need to the get away from something come in."

"Ah…I don't have a choice." I climbed down the manhole, but I was not climbing down a ladder. It felt wider than a ladder and slightly scaly. I finally hit the floor of the sewer. "Thank you, whoever you are."

"You're welcome," I heard come from four different directions. My eyes adjusted to the lack of light, and I could not believe what I was seeing, standing infront of me were four two-legged turtles all about my size. The only distinguishing feature between the four of them was that each had a different shade of green skin

"Turtles?"

"Yea see," the one of them said, "I told you that he would be able to see us." He then hit another one in the back of the head.

"Hey, why did you do that?"

"Well it was your idea after all."

The third one walked over to the first one, "Stop it. It may have been his idea, but it was my call." He turn to me, "What were you running from up there?"

"My sensei...wanted to kill me…his soldiers." I pointed up to the closed manhole cover. "Thank you."

"Shouldn't we take this to Master Splinter?" the last one said, "He would know more of what to do than we do."

"Good idea." The blue one said, then he took a dirt shirt of the ground then tied it around my head. "Come with us."

The turtles took my arm and lead me through the sewers. It felt like we were far away from their 'master'.

"Master Splinter, we need your advice." One of the turtles said in a respectful way.

"What is it my son? And why have you brought a human to our home?"

"We found him on the surface panicking because his sensei was trying to kill him."

"Really?" He took off my blindfold. At this point I did not know what to think, it must have shown on my face. The one that the turtles called 'Master Splinter' was actually a giant rat. He wore a pale orange robe and carried a walking staff with him. "Now tell me. What is your name, little one?"

"M…Machiavelli, sir. My sister calls me Mac though."

"And why does your sensei want you dead?"

"I…I don't know… I just went to talk to Sissy, then I overheard one of Sensei's guards give the order for my death."

"And what of your sister? Is she safe?"

"Yes… He said to… keep her alive…"

"Hmm," Splinter walked away from me in deep thought. "You will stay here until your sensei's guards stop looking for you. Once they stop looking and it is safe for you to go onto the surface, you will do so and not come back. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir"

"Then you must get acquainted with us if you are going to be staying here." He handed the shirt back to the turtle that gave it to me, "This is Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo." Gesturing to each as he spoke.

"Thank you, all of you."

"Now my sons, find our guest, Machiavelli, a place to sleep. I suspect that this will take some time to blow over."


	2. Electronics & Mayhem

**Hello everyone, here is the next chapter of the prologue. I'm going to have a few more prologue chapters like this. After that I am going to begin the first season of the series.**

_Prologue 2_

_Electronics & Mayhem_

1 week after rescue

Leo and Raph were training in the center of the room. That is how it usually worked. Splinter liked to have two turtles practice fighting at a time so he can keep his concentration on them and not two separate fights. Mickey was probably in a nearby room watching TV. Donnie should have been in his lab working on something, but he was nowhere to be seen. I was kneeling next to Splinter when I decided to go and look for him.

I left the lair and saw Donnie running towards me.

"Hey, Mac! Did Splinter send you to find me?" He asked me, almost out of breath.

"No, I don't even know if he has realized that you're missing. Why?"

"Good, come with me. I need your help." He started running away and I followed. We ran for probably half an hour before we finally stopped.

"Okay…whoever said that turtles are slow are…" I took a deep breath in, "Ahh… what is that smell?"

"That would be the…"

"Not the sewer, it is something else"

"Ohh… We are right next to the city's landfill."

"Yeah, that would be it… so why are we here?"

"Look out there." Donnie and I lifted the manhole cover, and he pointed towards a small device.

"What's that?"

"It is a cellular telephone. I have read about them in a washed up magazine. You can talk to somebody no matter where you are."

"That sounds amazing, but what do you need for?"

"Well, I was just wanting to ask if you would go out and get it for me. I'm not allowed to go on the surface, and we were really pressing the limits on saving you. But you can go to the surface whenever you want."

"Ok, I'll… give it a shot." I climbed out of the sewer and looked around for the phone. I saw it and started to move towards it. I moved slowly and kept low to make sure that I was not seen by anyone, for all I knew Sensei's guards were still looking for me. I made it to the phone when I heard some movement. I put it in my pocket and signaled Donnie to get down.

"Ahh…what have we here?" I panicked and tried to hide from the man. I could not see who he was, but I could see that he was a large man and wore strange clothes. His voice was deep and also slightly boomy. "I appears that we have a visitor in our humble home. What bring you here, little boy?"

"I…I'm uhh… I was just exploring with my brother."

"Ahh… The youth… Always adventurous no matter the generation. I have a theory about that…"

"Umm, sir… I would love to hear your… theory, but I have to go find my brother."

"Ahh yes… may I help you find him while I tell you my theory?"

"Mnm… sorry, sir, but no. My brother is very… shy."

"I see… and I have a theory about that too, but if you and your brother are ever around here, make sure you come and visit me."

"Yeah… we will make sure to come over." With that, the large man turned around and left. I released a breath that I did not know that I was holding. I ran over to the manhole cover and knocked on it.

"Mac? Is that you?"

"Yeah, I've got the phone that you wanted. Help me lift the cover." It took all of our strength, but Donnie and I managed to open the manhole so that I could get in.

"What happened? I thought your old sensei found you."

"I thought so too, but it wasn't, thankfully. It was an old man, he seemed very smart too."

"Really? And he wasn't surprised to see a boy in the sewers alone?"

"Nah, he thinks that it is natural or something like that." I reached into my pocket, "And here is your phone."

Donnie gave me a huge hug, "Thank you, Mac! I'll start looking at it at one. I'll let you know how I'm going with it."

"No problem, Donnie. Now, we should probably get back to the lair before Splinter realizes how long we've been gone."

Two weeks after rescue

"Mac! Mac, come here!" I heard Mikey yell from across the lair.

"Shh, Mikey, Master Splinter is meditating."

Mikey's voice went to an instant whisper, "Sorry, I just wanted to know if you wanted to play with me."

I could not help but smile at Mikey. He has been overly excited about having someone new to play with, "Sure, Mikey, I'll play with you." Mikey's face went instantly happy, "What are we playing?"

"A game that I found on the side of the road the other day, Mario Kart!"

"A racing game, this will be fun."

Mikey got the game ready while got comfortable with the controls. They were simple enough, but I knew that if I lost I would not hear the end of it until I left the lair for good. Mikey sat down next to me, "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'm going to be." I told him.

The game started up and we had to pick the track. I let Mikey take care of that. Then there was when we had to pick our characters."

"I'm getting the turtle dinosaur. RAHHR!" Mikey yelled in excitement. He picked what definitely looked like a turtle but it had large spikes on its shell.

"Hmm… I think I'll pick this guy." I selected a then looking man in green clothes, dark blue overall, and a large green hat.

"So the human picks a human, huh?"

"Just as the turtle picks the turtle."

Our racers were dropped onto the track then the timer started 3…2…1…GO! Mikey and I were neck and neck until he got a hit by a shell that the computer threw at him. "Shells betray you."I was the undisputed leader of the race. The second lap came by when Mikey managed to come up with a plan to get back.

"Hey, Mac! Heading your way!" He threw a long string of banana peels in front of me. I managed to dodge them all but Mikey caught up with me. It stayed like that for all of the rest of the lap and all of the final lap. We made the final turn and the finish line was in sight.

"Sorry, but I am going to be the new champ." Then, there was a noise that was beeping over and over again. "What is that?" As soon as I said that, a blue, flying shell was right over my head. Mikey slammed on his brakes leaving me in the lead. Just inches away from the finish line, the shell blew up, allowing Mikey to finish in first place.

"Yeah! Ladies and gentlemen, turtles and rats, I bring you Michalangelo, the Mario Kart champion in this section of the sewer!"

Splinter walked in and was sitting right behind him, "Is that so, Michalangelo?" Mikey's face went was white as possible.

"Ohh… uhh… Master Splinter… I was, uhh…"

"If you shout any louder, you might attract the other champions in the sewer."

"Yeah, Master… Just looking for a challenge."

Splinter picked up his walking stick and hit Mikey in the leg with it. "Silence, Michelangelo, it is a virtue that you need the most, for if there is a challenge out there, it will find its way to you."

"Yes, sensei." Mikey said the fell back into his seat, "You want to play again?"

"I'll accept that challenge."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let know what you think about this chapter. Did I do good? Bad? Have any ideas? Are you going to hunt me down? Please put it all in the comments, especially that last one. (Bonus points if you can name the mystery man, Mac's character, and Mikey's character)**


	3. Chaos and Discipline

**Hey everybody. Listen, I noticed that I made slight mistake. If you remember back to the first prologue chapter, the turtles already had their mask, and if you don't remember the first prologue chapter, you might want to go back and read it. This will mess me up in an episode down the road and I felt like I needed to correct it and let you guys and gals out there know. So getting to the point, the turtles do not have their mask yet. I'm sorry that this had to happen. But please don't let that stop that from you enjoying this next chapter.**

_Prologue 3_

_Chaos and Discipline_

3 weeks after rescue

This was probably the slowest part of the day. Master Splinter told us all to go to bed. Even though I got used to the smell a long time ago, I still had trouble falling asleep. I kept thinking of Sissy. Did I abandon her to Sensei? Will I ever see her again? Will Sensei kill her next? All these things plus some kept me up until I passed out from exhaustion.

"Enough," I whispered to myself as I got out of my bed, "I need to stop this before I go crazy, maybe I need a walk." I started to walk towards the entrance of the lair when I was stopped dead in my tracks.

"So where do you think you're going?" I heard from the corner. The person walked out of the shadows and I saw that it was Raph.

"Ohh… Hey Raph… I was just going to go for a walk."

"I see, just needing to get out for a little while?"

"Yeah, look don't worry about me. I'll be back in the morning."

"Well, I'm coming with you. I need to get out too."

"I'm guessing there is no talking you out of this."

A smile grew on his face, "You know me like I'm a brother." We both left the lair and made sure that we were way out of earshot before we decided to start talking

I took a deep breath, "So why are you needing to get out?" I asked him.

"Ehh… sometimes I need to get away from the others."

"What's wrong with them? They seem pretty cool."

"Yeah, it's just that it seems like they don't understand me. All of them expect me to want to do what they want to do. Then there is Master Splinter saying what we can and can't do. I just want to have some freedom. That is why I get mad. Do you know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, I think so. I just never had to deal with it before, so I can't help you much."

"So what's your problem then?"

"It's just… Sissy. It's been close to a month and I have not heard anything about her or Sensei."

"And you're wanting to know what happened to them, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Well I know what you need." He hit me as hard as he could, almost throwing me into the sewage, then ran, "Tag, you're it!"

I started to chase him, "You little…" I started to yell at him before I was interrupted.

"What? We are the same size, aren't we, shell-less one?"

"What are you trying to get at, shell brain?"

"Just that the shell can take a hit for me."

"An armored ninja, never heard of that one before." I tagged Raph on the shoulder. "Then again I never heard of a big mouthed ninja either."

"Big mouthed? Have you met Mikey? You can't get him to shut up to save the world at times!"

"Listen to yourself. I have to make sure we are more than a mile away from the lair so Master Splinter doesn't wake up."

"I'm going to enjoy catching up to you." I took a hard right turn then jump over a river of sewage. Before he even made the turn, I jump into a large pipe that didn't have any sewage going through it. I held my breath and stayed perfectly still until I saw that Raph passed me up. He did not even notice that I was hiding, instead, he thought that I mad another turn and was looking down the next crossway. I just had to show off after realizing how well I fooled him.

"When do you think that will be? I thought that since you were mutated, you would be at least a little bit faster." He realized where I was and ran at me at full speed. I started to run, but it was no good. Raph jumped across the sewage river and tackled me.

"Starting to wish you had a shell now?" he asked, pinning me to the ground.

"Have a protective shell or be as ugly as you?" I managed to push him off of me with my feet, "I think I'll take my chances."

"Ha, you're not half bad, Mac, not half good either, but not bad."

"Same for you. Think we should be getting back before Master Splinter realizes we are gone?"

"Eh yeah, I'm starting to get a little tired to."

4 weeks after rescue

It was free time in the lair. Training was over for now and everyone goes their separate ways until dinner. Mikey was playing Mario Kart. Donnie was in his lab area working on the phone I got him. Raph was trying out the new punching bag that Master Splinter got him. Though I could not find Leo. I started walking around the lair looking for him when I heard my answer.

"Ahh..." I heard from the dojo.

"Leo, is that you?" I started running towards the dojo and saw Leo picking himself off the ground. I would have offered him a hand up, but he was on his feel by the time I got up to him.

"Yeah, I just got clumsy that's all."

"Why are you still training? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"No, I want to be the best ninja ever. I can't do that if I am not training."

"Is there any way I can help you?"

"I don't know. You said that your old sensei taught you ninjustu?"

"Yeah, but only how to punch and block." I started to think about my old training. It felt good to be able to do what my ancestor did many years ago, but I only knew the basics and even still have not mastered those. I did not want to be a hindrance to Leo's training because of lack of knowledge.

"That is all I could ask for." Leo went to the center of the dojo, "I am trying to work on the kata Master Splinter showed me, but I just can't seem to get it."

"I'm sure Raph will let you use the punching bag if you ask. You don't need me to be one for me." I told him, releaved that I will still be of use but not wanting it to be in that way.

"No, I wouldn't ask you to do that. Just stand there and tell you what you think." He took a step back then started his kata. He started punching the air almost chaotically but still in a way that showed that he was in complete control over his movements. He then pushed the air with his right elbow then tried to swing his left foot around his body to kick, but this did not work the way he wanted it two and he landed flat on his shell.

"That looked amazing, Leo! That last part needs work, but you looked incredible."

"Thanks, but I always fall there, but I don't know why"

"Have you tried the other foot?"

"What?"

"I might be wrong, but it looks awkward when you kick with your front leg like that."

Leo stepped back and tried the kata again. When it was time for him to kick he took my suggestion and land on his feet. "It actually worked…" He said, looking around in disbelief.

"And it looked a lot better too."

"Thank you, Mac. I owe you a big one."

"No problem, once I have to go we may not see each other again." This was really the first time I have ever thought about this. After my time was up I would have to leave the sewers and find my own way.

"What are your plans after Master Splinter says you have to go?"

"I don't know. There seems to be a nice guy that lives in the junkyard. I guess I could go and live with him."

"It is a shame. I don't understand why Master Splinter says why you have to go, but he knows more than I do."

"Yeah."

"Did your old Sensei teach you any katas?" Leo asked me, obviously trying to change the subject, but I just went with it.

"There is one, I don't know how much I remember but I can try." I walked to the middle of the dojo and tried to concentrate. As soon as I got into the correct position, I remembered everything about the kata. First you have to punch high, then immediately afterwards punch towards the stomach. While the opponent is unbalanced, sweep him off your feet with yours. Finally, swing your foot around your body but close to the ground so that it hits your opponent while he is still on the ground.

"I don't know about that last move." Leo said while stepping back, obviously not interested in learning the kata anymore.

"I know. I'm not a big fan of hitting my opponents while they are down either, but it is what I have learned from Sensei."

"I'm sorry, but your old sensei is a dishonorable man. No one should learn from here, much less you."

"It's ok. I have no respect for him anymore."

"Good, I can teach you that kata if you want me to."

"My sons and guest, it is time to eat." We heard Master Splinter say from the kitchen area.

"After dinner?" I asked him, hunger was starting getting to me.

"Sure thing."

That night

One thing that is for sure is that for a rat, Master Splinter sure did know how to cook. Leo was a good teacher as well. After dinner, he taught me as much of the kata that he could. I got the gist of it, but it was still alluding me. It just felt wrong when it was time for the shove.

I got up in the middle of the night and went back to the dojo, trying not to wake anybody up. I stood in the middle of the area and thought about what I was to do. I could do all of the punches and the kick right; it was just the shove that was giving me trouble. I started the first move, going smoothly into the next punch, then the punch after that. When it came time for the shove, the move did not well and it messed the kick up this time.

"What am I doing wrong?" I whispered to myself.

"You need to adjust your shoulders." I heard behind me. I turned as fast as I could. Master Splinter was standing right there, watching my movements carefully.

"Master Splinter… I'm sorry that I woke you up… I"

"Do not call one 'master' unless you serve him, and you will also find it hard to sneak upon a rat."

"I meant no disrespect. I was only wanting to try out that kata that you taught the others."

"Your eagerness to learn and continue what your old sensei amuses me. Assume the position that is giving you trouble."

I did as he said, not knowing what kind of teacher he was. Sensei was nice enough during training, but he could be quick to punish if you did not follow his orders to the 't'.

"Bring your elbows in some," Splinter grabbed my shoulders and moved them, "so that your enemy can not grab you and bring your to your knees. Instead, you will bring him to his knees."

I took a deep bow to Splinter, "I am sorry. I will pack my things and leave before the others wake up."

"You expect me to punish you for wanting to learn? I can assure you, young man, whatever kind of man your old sensei was, he is not me."

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"Sleep, Machiavelli, all I want you do right now is sleep."

The next day

That night of sleep was the best I have had ever since I came here. I did not think about Sissy, Sensei, or being alone. I felt safe, like I was meant to be here. I stopped to see what the others were doing; they were going through their morning warm ups. A thought went through my head, it just seemed to desperate and crazy for it to happen. I got up and started to walk towards the others. The closer I got the better that insane thought seemed to make more sense. I did not want to leave; I wanted to stay here with the turtles.

I walked up to where Splinter was sitting and took a deep bow, "Master Splinter… I may… ask you a question?"

"Did you not just do so?" Splinter said with a smile, then he waved for the turtles to stop practicing.

"I didn't mean… I just wanted to know if I could stay here and train with the others."

"Hmm… this does put us in a unique position." He said while stroking his beard.

I started clenching my fist, "I will do anything to stay."

"That will not be necessary, Machiavelli. The five of us have been talking and we want you to stay with us."

My entire mind went blank. They wanted me to stay! I thought earlier that I would have to beg for me to stay, and they were just going to let me stay just like that.

"I did not think that you wanted me to stay."

"Machiavelli, you have stayed in our home for four weeks. For most people, that is far too long, but the mind of someone with as much evil and malice as your old sensei knows no bounds. During this week, you have proved that you have a pure heart and an undying loyalty to those around you. This is what makes us want you to stay."

"I guess we already agree on this." All of the guys ran up to me hugged me. I tried to hold them up, but I fell on the floor right at Master Splinter's feet.

"Yes, now we shall begin your training immediately."

"Yes, sensei."

**Gotta love a happy ending *someone throws a tomato at me* except for that guy. I don't know what's wrong with him. But on a lighter note, I hope you guys and gals enjoyed this chapter. Please stay tuned for the next and final chapter of the prelude. **


	4. My New Home

**Hey everybody. I know it was quick, but to be honest I already had a good chunk of this planned out while I was writing the last chapter. **

* * *

><p>Prologue 4<p>

My New Home

1 year after adoption

Life down in the sewers with a rat for a father and four turtles for brothers is not one that you could have told me that I would have, and if you did I would just laugh at you. This is the first place where I actually felt safe. I thought that the others would still think of me as a guess for a few months but no. They treat me like I was born here.

One day, Master Splinter walked into the dojo with five pieces of cloth in his hand. "Gather around, my students."

We all stopped what we were doing and went to the dojo, then sat in a line in front of Master Splinter. Raph was in the middle of the line while I was to his right, willingly trying to separate him and Mikey.

"You called, Master Splinter." Leo said from the end of the line.

"Yes, Leonardo, you have all done exceptionally well in training during the past few months. I have decided to this occasion. No practice for the rest of the day."

All of us cheered at this relief, then Mikey pointed at the cloth, "Then what are those for?"

"Very observant, Michelangelo. These are ninja mask one for each of you. You have all reached the point to where you are all worthy to wear them. Leonardo, step forward." He grabbed the blue one with both hands as Leo walk up to him. "I present to you the blue ninja mask. The color of calmness, let your mind and body be calm, and you will do many great things."

"Thank you, sensei." Leo said before sitting back in line with his head bowed.

"Next, Raphael. Step forward." Master Splinter grabbed the red mask and faced Raph, "I present to you the red ninja mask. The color of rage, focus your anger, and no one will stand in your way."

"Thanks, sensei." Raph said then went back to his seat. He obviously was not liking having to look through the eyeholes

"Next, Donatello. Step forward." He grabbed the purple mask and faced Donnie, "I present to you the purple ninja mask. The color of intelligence, your mind is your greatest asset, use it well and the world will benefit from it."

"Yes, sensei." Donnie said. As soon as he sat down, I could tell that he was instantly deep in thought. _Well that didn't take long_. I thought to myself.

"Next, Michelangelo. Step forward." He grabbed the orange mask and face Mikey, "I present to you the orange ninja mask. The color of quick wit, you have an uncontrollable mind, get in tune with it and no one will know your next move."

"Can do, sensei" Mikey said smiling as he hoped back to his spot smiling, but Master Splinter gave him a quick look and Mikey stopped.

"Finally, Machiavelli. Step forward." I walked forward, getting nervous with every step. He grabbed the green mask and tied it around my face. "I present to you the green ninja mask. The color of loyalty, you put your full trust into those you call friends and family. For your trust, you will be greatly rewarded with their strength."

"Thank you, Sensei." I said instinctively. I got up and thoughts instantly started going through my head. It must have shown on my face because Master Splinter was glancing at me.

.As I said before, you all have the rest of the day off." The turtles all went running of throughout the lair but I walk forward to Master Splinter, "Is something wrong, Machiavelli?"

I took off my mask and held it in front of me, "I'm sorry, Master Splinter, but I am not worthy of this."

"Ohh… And why is that? You have shown great improvement and adaptation, almost as if ninjustu is in your blood."

"No, sensei, it's not that… I can't be trusted. I left Sissy at my old sensei's tower when I could have saved her…"

"You said that your former sensei was going to keep her alive, right?"

"Yes, sensei."

"Then I am sure that your sister is perfectly fine."

"But… I don't know if I will ever see her again."

"Those that linger on the past are bound to be consumed by it, Machiavelli. Keep your mind open to the future, and you will be reunited with your sister."

"Yes, sensei, but what should I do with this." I looked back down at the mask. While it did look awesome, I just did not know it was for me.

"Keep it. Your modesty is only a testament to your loyalty."

"What… Sensei, I don't understand."

"A true warrior always says that his own capabilities and achievements are nothing, even though he might have changed the world with them. You undermined your own loyalty, even though it is the greatest thing about you."

I thought about what he said. I have always been there for Sissy and my new brothers, maybe I could be trusted after all. I slowly started to tie the mask back on.

"Now then, go and play with your brothers. You have earned, Machiavelli."

* * *

><p>3 years after adoption<p>

Today was to be a very special day from what Master Slinter told us yesterday. We went to breakfast to find that it was already cooked and ready for us to eat.

"This is a little spooky." Mikey said as he slowly walked away from the food.

"What are you blabbering about?" Raph asked him. Judging by the look on his face, he almost did not want to know the answer.

"First, it starts with a hot, yet suspicious breakfast that no one questions. Next, monsters come from the roof and eat everyone for breakfast while they are distracted!"

"Or maybe Splinter cooked it while we were sleeping." I said, grabbing a plate then sat down.

"Then where is he? He could be the first one!"

"I taught I heard the TV on last night."

"Come on, Mikey. Master Splinter is probably getting ready for today. He did say today would be special." Donnie said before grabbing a plate and joining me.

"Yeah, what do you suppose he has planned for us?" Raph said while he was joining us. "I'm not very fond of the last 'surprise' he had in store for me."

"I'm assuming you're talking about the time he beat you while blindfolded." I said with a slight grin on my face.

"I was going easy on him."

"Well, whatever it is he is working hard for us." Leo said before joining us, "And to answer your question, Raph, no clue."

"Watch, you all are going to be eaten!" Mikey yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Well, he did say that we made good progress yesterday, so it can't be anything bad." Donnie added to the conversation.

"Why didn't they listen to me?"

"Listen to you about what, Michelangelo?" Master Splinter snuck up behind him, Mikey jumped and nearly hit the roof.

"Master Splinter!? You're not eaten!?"

"Of course not. Why would I be?"

"The breakfast… and you missing… and special day… and the monster…" Mikey said in a panic, going looking around the room for anything to relate to his wild goose chase.

"Ah, I see… Now tell me, did your brothers tell you this, or did you see it on the television?"

"TV," Me and the other turtles said at the same time.

"That explains a lot. On the other hand, I heard that the rest of you were wanting to know what I had planned for today."

"Yes, sensei, it's what we've been wondering about since you told us." Leo said.

"Good, then follow me." He walked towards the dojo, and the rest of us followed, though out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that Mikey scarfed down his plate before running back to catch up. When we got to the dojo, I almost could not believe my eyes. Master Splinter had weapons aligned the walls of every wall. There were staffs, swords, daggers, even odder pieces like nunchuks.

"Wow, are there any weapons here that you don't have." I asked before thinking.

"Why yes, Machiavelli, quite a lot actually. Most of them simply do not fit with the ninjustu. These, however, are all standard with the fighting style."

"Which weapons will we be given?" Donnie said while looking around.

"I do not know, Donatello. Every fighter is unique, just like every weapon on this wall. The trick is to find the weapon that matches you as not just a warrior, but as a person."

My brothers and I started to wonder around the dojo, looking around at all of the different weapons. I was looking around at the swords when I heard Raph behind me. "Now these are weapons." I looked behind me and I saw that he found a pair of sais. He was preforming stabbing motions with them.

"Yes, interesting choice, Raphael."

"Dudes, check these out!" Without wait a second, I glanced over to see that Mikey found those nunchuks. He was swing them around the entire dojo while running around. "I love them!" He came towards me and the others when he tripped and the nunchuk was coming straight for me. I grabbed anything to block it. When the nunchuk hit what I was blocking with, the nunchuk went flying to the other side of the dojo. "Whoa… sorry about that dude…"

"I don't even know how I didn't get hit," I looked down at the dagger in my hand, "I guess I blocked with this."

"Yes, it seems through misfortune that your weapon, the tanto, has found you."

"I guess I owe you a thank you, Mikey."

"No problem, dude."

"Only Mikey could goof up and make it a good thing," Raph said while getting off the ground.

"That's just how I roll."

"How about I give you a quick lesson with my new sais?"

"Enough, Raphael. There will be more than enough time for that later. Now we must wait on your brothers to find their weapons."

"Actually, sensei, I don't think that will be much longer." We looked over and both Leo and Donnie had found weapons for themselves. Leo picked out a couple of katanas while Donnie grabbed a bo staff.

"Excellent, my sons. Now, we have much training to do."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. The turtles have their mask back and we have discovered Machiavelli's signature weapon, the tanto. How will things turn out in the first season of the generation? Stay tuned and we will find out.<strong>


	5. Things Change

**This is what you have all been waiting for. I finally present to you: the first episode of a generation. Please read it and enjoy every bit of it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Things Change

It was a pretty standard day of training in the lair. My brothers and I were going continuing our lessons on stealth. I understand that stealth is important, but I can see my brothers using it more than me. They definably stick out in a crowd. Either way, I still had to take these lessons just as much as the rest. Master Splinter took out of the all lights in the lair and told us to hide, then, he lit a candle.

"Remember, to be a true ninja, you must become one with the shadows. Darkness gives the ninja power, while light reveals a ninjas presence. Now, can you extinguish this flame, without revealing yourselves?" Once was finished saying that, Donnie dived in to snatch the candle, but Master Splinter ducks, sending Donnie flying across the dojo and into a wall, "Too noisy, Donatello." Mikey tried sneaking in from the same direction and take it out with his nunchuks, but Master Splinter moved the candle last second, "Too clumsy, Michelangelo." Raph tried to jump over Master Splinter, but that didn't work either. Raph, being the hard head he was, was not finished yet. He charged straight for Master Splinter but was tripped by Master Splinter's walking stick. "Poor choice, Raphael." _His eyes are closed_, I thought to myself. I snuck in front of him as I drew my tantos. This is one angle that he would not expect. As I swung, Master Splinter hit my leg with his walking stick, and I lost my balance, perfect for him to hit me on the head and send me flying into my brothers. Master Splinter got up, maybe expecting us to be over with. Just then, Leo fell from the roof, sliced the candle with his katana, and blew it out.

Master Splinter turned on the light, "Well done, Leonardo."

"Teacher's pet." Raph said to Leo.

"Ninja drop out." Leo said back.

Me and the others were ready to see a fight, and it looked like they wanted to when Master Splinter interrupted, "My sons… huh, my sons, if you want to become true ninja, you must work harder." We got sat in a line in front of Master Splinter. Mikey seem to be having trouble with a fly, but I was too far away to help. "Your paths in life will not be an easy one. The surface world will not be a friendly one. The five of you are different in a way that the surface dwellers would never understand. Even you, Machiavelli, would be an outside due to how much the surface world has changed. To survive, you must master these skills I teach you, ninjustu powers of stealth and secrecy. You must become kage, shadow warriors, and you must never be discovered by the outside world."

Mikey finally managed to squish his fly; Master Splinter noticed it and walked towards him. The brick all of a suddenly the brick around us started shaking violently.

"What is that noise?" Master Splinter asked, looking at the falling debris. We got on our feet and started looking around as well.

"Woo… earthquake." Mikey asked.

"In New York… possible but not likely." Donnie said, deep in thought for a different explaination. A piece of debris fell from the ceiling and would have hit him if he did not move last second. Then a large hole was created in the wall in front of us. Small robots walked out of said hole, each had a large jaw with multiple sets of teeth.

"Guys, we've got company." I said while drawing my tantos back out.

"What are those things?" Leo asked Donnie.

"New York City cockroaches?" Mikey interrupted.

"Whatever they are, they picked the wrong party to crash." Raph said before kick one halfway across the dojo.

The rest of us followed in Raph's footsteps and started attacking the robots. I threw one of my tantos at a robot and proceeded to stab another before being able to retrieve my thrown tanto. Two other robots came after me. I stabbed both of them and flung them into the wall.

"We need to help Master Splinter!" Leo told us. I looked over and saw that Master Splinter was fighting of multiple robots at once. We fought our way to Master Splinter, but we never got there. The robots ate through the supports and brought down the ceiling. Raph was lucky enough Leo was able to pull him out of the way before the debris hit the ground.

"Master Splinter!" We all said around the same time.

Once the dust settled, we were able to see that the entire tunnel was blocked. Leo, Donnie, and I were looking for a way through or over the debris field.

"What the shell are those things?" Mikey asked while looking for any surviving robots.

"Whatever they were, they're junk now." Raph said before kicking a robot into the wall.

"Those robots seem like something you might want to tinker with." I told Donnie.

"True, but my lab is over there." He replied to me while pointing at the debris field.

"Guys, Splinter, we need to find Splinter." Leo told to all of us. "Master Splinter! Can you hear me? Donatello, is there any way to…" a lot of small beeping sounds came from Donnie, "What are you doing?"

"Shell cell, I'm calling Master Splinter. I hope."

"It's dialing. Is that a good sign?" I asked cautiously.

"It could mean that his shell cell isn't destroyed, but I haven't tested this with nonexistent shell cells." That was when we heard the best thing possible.

"Huh… Which button do you press to answer this thing?" He never was good with technology

Leo took the shell cell from Donnie, "Master Splinter, are you all right?"

"Hello?"

"Master Splinter?"

"Hello? Stupid device." Mikey kept trying to get in, but we kept pushing him out.

"Master Splinter, you don't have to press any buttons. You've already answered it."

"Ah. Leonardo, whatever those mechanical menaces are, they have managed to eat through the support structure of our home. We must leave immediately. Meet me at the old drainage junction at the Southern Point."

Donnie pulled out an old map of the sewer system, "If we take the south conduit, it will intercept to old drainage junction."

"We will meet you there, sensei."

Mikey pushed his way into the group, "Well, what did he say? Did he mention me?"

"It sounds like we are getting a new home." I told him.

"Yes, we need to pack what we can and head out." Leo told the crew.

I started helping Donnie packing whatever we could into his bag. I saw Mikey walking around the room. "Goodbye, broken pipe. Goodbye, bingey payphone. Goodbye, dented manhole cover. Goodbye, home sweet home."

Raph walked up behind him, "And hello, cruel world. Come one." Raph then grabbed Mikey's shell and dragged him out of the lair when we were all ready.

We went through a giant hole that was definatly not supposed to be there.

"Looks like those things came through here." Leo said looking at the walls.

"These walls are seriously compromised. It's a miracle that the entire structure hasn't collapsed in on itself." Donnie said to soon. The robots had brought down the tunnel just like how they separated us and Master Splinter.

"Are you sure about that?" Raph asked.

"We can't go forward; we can't go back." Leo said, probably trying to find a new around.

"Looks like we go up."

"Hitting the surface is a bad idea."

"We've got no other way to go, Leo." Donnie said on Raph's side of the argument.

"Huh, alright… but we are only going up to come down at the next manhole. No fooling around. Like Master Splinter said, it's dangerous for us to be seen, let alone captured. We need stay out of sight."

"Leo, if it makes you feel better, I will go first." I told him, "No one will be suspicious if they see a human crossing the street."

"Good point, Mac. Go ahead and tell us if it's safe."

I went up the ladder and onto the surface. I made sure my tantos were hidden under my jacket then started walking. There were not a lot of people out this late, but there were still some. A pizza delivery guy, some clubbers, and a couple of cars. I got across the street and next to the next manhole cover. I signaled for the turtles to come, but I had to take it back. A large truck drove into the alley way and parked right on top of the manhole cover. The passengers left and went into a nearby building. I signaled for the turtles to come back and I checked the cover. The tire was right on top of it.

"Just what we need. Someone give me a hand."

Raph ran towards me and we tried to push the truck off of the cover. Before we were able to get it off however, we heard voices coming from behind the building door.

"Quick. Hide." Leo whispered to us.

He did not need to tell me that twice. I slid under the truck and held my breath. Raph, however, jumped into the trunk. _Raph, what are you doing?_

"Did you see that guy when we robbed him?" I heard one of the crooks say.

"Sheep, I tell yeah. Sheep to be fleeced by us wolves." A second one said. They dropped what was probably bags of money into the back of the truck and drove off.

"Did Raph get out?" I asked the others.

"It doesn't look that way." Donnie informed me.

"Imagine their surprise when they open the back off that truck." Mikey said.

"This is exactly what Master Splinter warned us about. We need to get him out of there." Leo preached to all of us.

"Last one on the roof hatched from a rotten egg." Donnie yelled as he started climbing the nearest building. The rest of us followed him. Once we were all on the roof, we looked down on the street below and saw the truck driving down the road.

"We can cut them off at 3rd and 1st."

"If we run like crazy."

"Is there any other way to run?" Mikey said, getting a head start on us.

"Mikey's got the right idea." I said following him and the rest followed. We ran from roof top to roof top.

Mikey stopped a turned around, "Ha, you guys are too slow." Leo, Donnie, and I jumped as hard as we could, not just over him but over the entire building he was on. "Hey! Come on!"

We kept moving down the street until the truck stopped. The gangsters parked it in a secluded spot and had a large man guard it.

"Don't worry, dudes. I got this." Mikey said before rushing down to the ground. He distracted the guard with a can. While he was distracted, Mikey snuck behind him and tapped his shoulder, "Excuse me, this is a no parking zone. Here's your ticket, and here's your fine." Mikey took a step back then kicked the guard, knocking him out instantly. The rest of us fell down. Sure enough, Raph was still in the back of the truck.

"Nice work, Mikey." Leo commented.

"Eh, it's a ninja thing."

"Now, let's get Raph out." We looked at the lock; it was pass code operated.

"Not your run of the mill street gang." I commented, typing in a random code into the lock.

"No kidding, what ever happened to good, old fashioned padlocks?" Mikey add on.

Donnie grabbed two screwdrivers out of his bag, "Where is the fun in that? This one is all mine."

Raph started yelling at us, though we could not hear him through the truck's armor. Mikey could not help but to bait him on, "What was that, Raphael? You're going to have to speak up, dude. I can't hear you." Raph tried to break the glass by punching it as hard as he could with no result other than a loud bang. "OK, I heard that one."

"I'm trying to work here."

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of messing with the locks wires, Donnie finally managed to get the lock opened.<p>

"Hey, Raph. Welcome back, bro." Mikey said, probably trying to make up for teasing Raph. However, it did not work. First thing Raph did with his newly found freedom was tackle Mikey and try to pin him to the ground.

"What a hot head." Leo whispered while we were watching the wrestling match.

"Mikey knew what he was getting into." I added on, "At least he can hold his own."

"Guys, we don't have time for this" Leo told everyone as he drew a katana. I turned around and saw that the gangsters were back.

"And why not?" Raph asked while trying to choke Mikey.

"Because we are not alone." Mikey answered to save his own shell.

The gangster walked towards us with the only kind of swagger that comes from being a criminal. "Look at the freaks." One of them yelled at the others.

"What's with the dweeby costumes?" Someone else yelled.

"It's not Halloween, kids." A third yelled.

"You're going down, freaks." A guy in the middle, probably the leader, said, "No one messes with the Purple Dragons, especially some dork and his pets. And by the way, kid, I've seen poodles that are scarier that these turtles."

That last one was all it took. There is one element that will always seems to work with the self-confident, fear. My brothers and I all drew our weapons in the most frightening but masterful way possible. Then, we jumped at the supposed Purple Dragons. We each got our own gangster and took them out with one hit each. That was all it took for the leader and what was left of the gang to run for their lives.

"Well that was easier than I expected." Donnie commented.

"Yeah, I was hoping for a bigger challenge. I barely broke a sweat." I added on.

"I hope there are more of those guys. I'm just warming up." Raph said.

"Well it looks like you two will get your wishes granted. Look." Mikey said just before pointing at the rooftops. There were many figures aligned the rooftops. All staring down at us.

"Are those guys…? Ninjas?" Leo asked. Just then, they jumped down and landed in a circle around us. They were all dressed black and grey outfits with a red reptile's footprint on their chests and absolutely no skin showing.

"They are certainly ninja-esk" Mikey answered.

"Be ready… for anything." Leo advised.

"I'm soo going to enjoy this." Raph said.

We all jumped at the ninjas. I managed to draw the attention of four of them. One guy swung his sword at me, but I managed to parry his blow and push him into the wall. A second ninja swung his tonfas at me but I stabbed both of them and removed them from his grasp. I then kicked him into the wall with his buddy. "You know, you two would have better chance if you attacked at the same time." I said cockily, but who said that ninjas are idiots. They attacked me at the same time. I dodged out of the way just in time, then I punched them both one right after the other. "I said better, not guaranteed." I turned around and saw that more ninjas were falling from the rooftops. I ran over to the van where my brothers were getting together.

"How many of these goons do we have to bap before they get the hint?" Raph yelled.

"Really, they just keep coming." Mikey said.

"They are made of firmer stuff than those Purple Dragons. That's for sure." I commented.

"Then it's time for plan B," Leo said then turning to the driver's seat of the van, "Donnie?"

Said turtle was laying on the floor of the truck hot wiring it, "Almost there." There was a bright light coming from inside the truck then it started up. "This bus now leaving for anywhere but here."

"Come one." Leo ordered us and we hopped into the back of the truck. Donnie stepped on the gas and we went flying forward, coming close to making ninja pizza more than once, but that does not make up for how much he was swerving.

"Nice driving, Don, for a turtle with no license." Mikey stated.

"Hey, do you want pretty, or do you want effective?"

"I must tell yea, this has been on mondo bizzaro day. First those metal robot things burrow in underground. Next, what are with all of those ninjas? Ninjas in New York, other than us, it's just not right."

"I'll tell you what's not right." Raph pointed out one of the Dragons bags from their heist, "Check these out." He unzipped the bag and poured out stacks of dollar bills.

Mikey grabbed a few, "Show me the money! Woo hoo!"

"Thieving from thieves, defiantly a change from the norm." I said look at the nearest stack.

"This isn't finder's keepers. Donnie, pull over next to the first cop car you see."

When we found a cop car, we threw the money bag on top of it, "Take care of this money. Will you guys?" Leo told the cops.

"Ha, I wonder how many times they see that in this city." I laughed looking through the window. One cop looked surprised while a second older looking cop acted like this happens every day.

"Guys, I can get us into the sewer with this thing, but you might want to hold on." Donnie warned us.

"Been doing that. What are you…?" Before I could even finish, Donnie rammed through a gate that brought us underground.

"Won't be long now."

* * *

><p>True to his word, we only had to take a few more minutes of his insane driving, and then we hit it, the south conduit. We jumped out of the armored van and ran in, seeing that Master Splinter beat us here and was meditating on the floor.<p>

"Master Splinter!" We all yelled at our father.

"It is great to see you too, my sons."

"Master Splinter, so much has happened today." Leo told him.

"Yes, yes. There will be time to tell me all about it later, Leonardo. But first, I want to take you all home."

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Master Splinter." I told him.

"Yeah, we don't have a home. Those things trashed our pad. Remember sensei?" Raph added on.

"Do not worry. I believe I have found an answer to our current housing problem. Follow me, my sons." Master Splinter said before jumping down hole in the floor.

"Well, this should be interesting." I walked over the hole and jumped down. The fall down quickly turned into one huge slide that seemed to have kept on going. I could hear my brothers were picking up speed behind me. That was when I saw the end. The end of it was not smooth; I ended up rolling to a stop. Leo came in right after and landed right on top of me, followed by Donnie, then Mikey, then Raph.

"Wicked slide!" Mikey said as he jumped onto his feet and started running towards Master Splinter, "No offense, Master Splinter, but this place doesn't seem that great."

"Look with your heart, Michelangelo, not your eyes."

Mikey stopped dead his tracks and scratched his head, "Umm… Okay."

"And walk this way" Master Splinter kept walking down the tunnel. Mikey started imitating Master Splinter, walking hutched over and pretending to have a walking stick. Donnie grabbed his staff and gave Mikey a quick kit on the head.

"I believe that is a warning shot." I told Mikey.

We followed Master Splinter throughout the tunnel until we came to a large, hexagon shaped doorway. Beyond the doorway was a large chamber. I could not tell what its purpose was for the sewer system, but it was still awesome. There was the main floor that not only had a lot of room, but also had a dried out pool in the middle of it. And even though there were no stairs throughout the chamber, there was a second floor balcony that had many small rooms.

"This is beyond awesome!" Mikey yelled at the top of his lung, just before running off to the second floor.

"I could really tune this space up." Donnie said while going to the second floor to get a better view.

"Now this is a home." I said to myself. I climbed up to the second to go ahead and claim my room, but Mikey had the same idea.

"This room here, mine." He jumped over to where Donnie was standing, "And where you're standing, also mine."

I found my room on the opposite end of the chamber from Mikey. Like all of the other room, it was not fancy and was filled with trash and some sort of crystals, but I liked the view looking down from to the main floor.

"And, Mac," Mikey yelled, "That room you're standing by is also mine!"

"Well I was thinking you sleep on the couch and I get your room." I yelled back, trying my best to sound serious.

"Mac, you're a genius!"

I started laughing as I jumped down to where Master Splinter and Leo were standing.

"You see, my sons. Change is good."

"We couldn't agree more, Master Splinter."

"Good, now, let's see you boys clean up for a change. This chamber is filthy."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. The crew have a new home due to the loss of their old one. I hope you loved this chapter and decide to stick with me. If you have any ideas for future episodes, please do not hesitate to contact me. Comments, PM, hack the system and get my email address; I don't care. Peace out.<strong>


	6. A Better Mousetrap

**Hey guys. I hope that everybody had a good Valentine's/Singles Awareness Day and a rocking Mardi Gras (If you don't know what Mardi Gras is, you seriously need to look it up. You are missing out) while I was gone.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

A Better Mousetrap

Cleaning up the new lair was going pretty well. I decided to try and pick up most of the small stuff until something big pops up. Mikey decided that the most important thing to do was to get the TV up and running, or TVs would be a better way to put it. I don't know how he managed to pull it off, but Mikey got tons of TVs and was setting them in one big block.

"What's wrong, Mikey? Can't decide what to watch?" Donnie said while welding a pipe shut on the roof.

"I agree with Donnie. This looks a little over kill." I added, putting down some debris to look at the block.

"I need more power, Captain." Mikey said with a Scottish accent, "The Turtle Cave must be set for maximum entertainment." He plugged the TVs in and turned them on. They turned on bright and loud.

"I think it works." I told Mikey, trying not to look at the screens. Thankfully, he heard me and turned it off.

"The Turtle Cave? That's so lame." Donnie said as he hoisted himself down next to Mikey.

"Then what would you call it? The Shell-ter?" Mikey asked him.

"Uhh… How about, Sewer of Solitude?"

"Terrapin Station."

"School for Gifted Reptile."

"The Turtle House." I threw in. I got us to being the only human over the years.

"The Hall of Ninjustice."

Master Splinter, at the time, was sewing a practice dummy. "We shall call this place home."

"Hmm… Catchy." Mikey said.

"Now, what is keeping Leonardo and Raphael?"

"They went to go and pick up some stuff from the old lair."

"And way the new sewer slider is holding, they should be back any minute now." Donnie said while working on a little pet project, putting together one of the robots that invaded us just yesterday.

Master Splinter walked over to the disassembled robot, "Even though it is inactive, that thing makes me uneasy, Donatello."

"This is state of the art robotics, sensei. I just got to what makes it tick. That also reminds me. I made something for you, Mac."

I started walking towards his lab, "What is it?"

He tossed a leather harness at me with a single, tanto sized sheath in the middle of it. It looked amazing, but there was one thing that confused me. The sheath was twice as wide as it needed to be.

"This thing looks amazing, Donnie, but why? And why did you make the sheath so wide?"

"I thought you might need some assistance if you have to go out in public again. All you have to do is wear your jacket and put the hood over the handles. The sheath should be wide enough for both of your tantos to go into it. Give it a shot."

I took my tantos out of my old sheathes and put them into the new one. They fit in their perfectly and the lack of a hand guard made the swords coming together easier. I put the harness on my back and adjusted the straps, "Fits like a glove," I jumped up to the second floor and hung upside down, "And they stay in place. You need to go into the tailoring business."

"I tried. You'd be surprised how hard it is for a turtle to find loyal customers."

Not soon after, Raph and Leo showed up in the sewer slider. Leo jumped out with a box in his hands, "Good news, Mikey. Your DVD collection survived." He threw the box to Mikey.

"Awesome, let's throw in something light on story and heavy on gory. Because the video monolith is ready to rock and roll." Said turtle said as he turned on the TVs. The news was on.

"…in a press conference with Stocktronics Incorporated, New York's leading new technology firm." The news reporter said.

Mikey yawned, "Boring…" He was about to change the channel when Donnie stopped him.

"What, I want to see this."

"Founder and CEO, Dr. Baxter Stockman, was on hand to reveal his newest innovation" The reporter continued.

The camera zoomed in on who must have been Dr. Baxter Stockman. He had an average build and wore a lab coat and glasses. "A wise man once said, 'Build a better mousetrap, and the world will beat a path to your door.' And I say, let the path beating begin. For I, Dr. Baxter Stockman, have designed the solution to the city's ever growing rat problem. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the ultimate expression of rodent extermination technology, the Stocktronic mouser." He lifted a sheet and revealed that his mousers are the same robots that invaded the old lair.

"I can't believe that the famous Baxter Stockman would try to pass these killer robots as a good thing." Donnie said looking at the mouser head in his hands.

"And what's up with those glasses?" Mikey said as he took the head, "Dork City." He said will moving the mouser's jaws.

Raph all of a suddenly got angry and stabbed one of the TVs with a sai, "I say we head over to Stocktronics and kick some serious shell." He started to charge out, but Master Splinter stopped him.

"Absolutely not," He raised his walking stick and hit Raph in the head with it, "Your last venture to the surface was a disaster. You five cannot afford to be seen by more humans."

I heard Dr. Stockman's voice come back on the TVs. "My lab assistant, Ms. April O'Neil, will release several rats into the simulation chamber." The camera turned to April. She grabbed a large box and started moving it towards a maze in the middle of the room.

"Uhh… Mikey, you wanted something gory. Here you go."

"April, proceed, my dear." Dr. Stockman said to signal that he is ready. April dumped the rats into the maze and let them run around for a few seconds before Dr. Stockman placed a mouser inside it as well. "Now observe the sheer genius of my mouser in action." The mouser turned on and ran throughout the maze, eating every rat that it found. The sight made most of Mikey's horror movies look like child's play.

"I'd hate to be a rat in this city." I heard Mikey said, "No offence, sensei."

"Yeah, I think I'll pass on the horror movie tonight. That did it for me." I told Mikey.

"Same here."

"That will be enough of this." Master Splinter said, "It is time for your training." He walked out to the middle of the floor, "Circle me and strike me with your weapons."

We all drew our weapons and waited for the right moment. Donnie took the first opportunity he saw. He charged after Master Splinter, but he got hit by Master Splinter's walking staff and went flying. "Do not lead with your shoulders, Donatello." Leo jumped at him and tried to use both swords but was parried and sent flying as well, "Faster on your counter attack, Leonardo." I ran up at him from behind, but he turned around last second and hit me with his staff in the head, "Silence your footsteps, Machiavelli." Mikey was the next to try but he got tripped by the staff, "Mind your foot work, Michelangelo." Raph charged at Master Splinter yelling. Master Splinter jumped over Raph, disarmed him of both of his sais, then held him in place against the wall, "You are distracted, Raphael. You must learn to focus your attacks."

"Yeah, I'd like to focus my attacks on that Stockman guy. Why can't we go top side and show him a little mean and green?"

"Because I forbid it." Master Splinter said before returning to his room, "We will resume your training in the morning."

Mikey bowed down, "We will resume your training in the morning." He imitated Master Splinter.

"I heard that." Master Splinter said through the paper wall that separated his room and the rest of the lair.

"Busted!" Donnie said, me and Leo could not help but to laugh.

"Well I would like to bust some heads." Raph said, punching his palms.

"Easy, dude," Mikey said while making his way to the couch, "we don't need no stinking surface world. All we need is right here." He started turning the channel on the TVs, "Late night movies, top 10 video count downs, BMX burn highlights, some really weird Korean language soap opera."

"Why do I feel that Master Splinter would like that one?" I pointed out.

"Or you could give me a hand with these mouser parts." Donnie said as he started welding pieces together, "If we could get one working, we could trace it back to its source and find out what Stockman is really using them for."

"I've got nothing better to do. What you need done?" I asked, picking up a couple of parts.

"Just try to find out what servos connect and where."

"Metal 3-D puzzle, got it."

Raph yawned behind me, "I'm gonna have to pass. I'm beat. I'm going to go wreck."

"Since when does Raph turn in so early?" Leo asked.

"It's usually whenever he is planning something that he probably shouldn't be." I answered.

"Sounds like you have some stories."

"A few."

* * *

><p>After a while, the only thing left to do to the mouser parts was to weld them together and finish the wiring. That is Donnie's field so I left him to it. I decided to go up to my room.<p>

I liked the new place. Not only was it more spacious than our old place, but something about it felt otherworldly. I did some looking around on the internet into the different Indian tribes that lived in New York, and none of the tribes were capable of making a chamber like this. It also does not look European either. Then there were the crystals. There were some sort of strange crystals littered all over the chamber when we first came here. I've never heard of diamond mines here, and if there were here, there would not be a city here. Everything just seemed so alien.

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw Raph leave his room. He jumped off the balcony and started heading for the exit. _He's coming straight for you, Leo,_ I thought. I looked down to the subway cart that Donnie commandeered as his personal lab and I saw a mouser walk out. I drew my tantos and landed in front of it. I was ready to slice it in two when Donnie stopped me.

"Wait! That is the mouser we've been putting together. It is going back to its warehouse."

"Why didn't you just say so? I'll get Mikey." I ran over to the couch and started shaking said turtle.

"Mommy, I don't wanna go to school…"

I knocked him on the head. He popped right up after that, "Well how about we go and chase a two legged robot instead?" I pointed at the mouser and Mikey jumped over the couch and started chasing it and I followed.

Down the tunnel, we eventually ran into Leo and Raph wrestling. "Hey guys," Donnie called out, "I got one working."

"Come one. He's faster than he looks." Mikey added on.

"You two can fight about who I take to the prom later." I told them.

The mouser led us to a major drainage junction in the sewer system. One of the pipes collapsed a long time ago and we were running across it to get across.

"Careful guys. We don't want to end up as turtle soup." Leo warned us.

The mouser kept following the pipe until it hit the opposite wall, which it used retractable cleats to climb. We all came to a sudden stop.

"Resourceful little bugger." Donnie said to himself.

"So what do we do now?" Raph asked.

"Like Master Splinter always says. 'A ninja is always prepared.'" Leo said as he brought out his pair of shuko climbing spikes. The rest of us did the same.

"But I thought that was the boy scouts." Mikey said satirically.

Climbing that wall made me realize how long it was since the last time we practiced wall climbing. Sure, we all may be fit, but climbing a wall take different muscles entirely, even with spikes

"Next time, let's leave the wall climbing to the dude in the red and blue tights." Mikey said.

"You read way too many comic books." Leo replied to Mikey's complaint.

"At least he's reading something." I told Leo.

"Yeah, Leo, I'm educating myself."

The mouser climbed into new tunnel and kept running we followed it when Mikey had a good question, "Just curious, Don. What is to stop Turbo Jaws from munching up a 6.2 on the Richter scale?"

"I shut down its jaw servos. It couldn't even chew through a stick of gum!" Right after he said that, the mouser stopped moving and started gnawing straight through some steel pipes and the brick wall behind it.

"You were saying." Raph questioned him.

"But… I'm sure I shut it down."

Mikey put his hand on his brother's shoulder, "Aww… Don's lost his techno mojo. Sad really."

"It must have sort of security override routine. Come one." Donnie started running towards the new tunnel when he stopped, "Oh no…"

"What's wrong?" Leo asked.

"If I'm not mistaken, that is a major water vein right over our heads."

"So…" Raph said not sure where this is going.

"So our little mouser friend just ate through the pipe support."

"Not good right?" I asked Donnie, making sure we were on the same page.

"Definitely not good." Donnie confirmed just as the pipe fell and flooded the entire tunnel we were in, sending us towards the falling into the drainage tunnel. Donnie grabbed onto a pipe using his bo staff. "Grab on!" He did not have to tell us that twice. Leo grabbed Donnie ankles, followed by me, Raph, then Mikey.

"Oww! Watch where you pointing those shuko spikes, Mikey." Raph yell.

"Eh, keep your shell on." He started swinging us.

"Wait, Mikey, what are you?" Leo asked him to late. Mikey let go of Raph and attached himself to the wall. The rest of us quickly followed his leave.

"Guys, are you ok?" Donnie asked us all.

Raph spit out a bit of sewage, "Peachy."

"Thank God for jeans." I said to myself before we started working our way back up to the tunnel. Climbing up the first time was not fun, and the second time was no exception. When we got back up to where we started, we decided to that the shuko spikes off this time.

"When I get my hands on that metal menace I'm going to grill him into little bot burgers." Raph said.

"Easy Raph." Donnie warned him. "We still need to keep him in one piece."

"What makes you think that we will even find the blinder butt?" Mikey asked us.

"I think he left us a trail." Leo said while pointing at the new tunnel that the mouser made.

"I have the feeling that that is not supposed to be there."

We ran down the newly formed tunnel. I was actually surprised not of how straight that mouser made it, but at how it led straight into a subway tract. The mouser was on the other side of the tracts.

"There!" Donie yelled point across the tracts to our metal friend. Raph started growling and ran straight for it. However, there was a train coming and we stopped him just in time. When the train had passed, the mouser was gone.

"Whoa, robo Houdini." Mikey said in disbelief.

"Wrong," Leo corrected, "Robo hitch hiker." I looked and saw that the mouser attached its jaw to the back of the last train cart. _It's a wonder that that thing hasn't munched through the railing._

"We'll never catch him not!" Mikey said looking down the tracts.

"Two can play at that game." Raph yelled before jumping on top of the next train.

"What a maniac!" Leo yelled.

"Yeah," Donnie agreed, "Wait for us!" He grabbed onto the first cart he could grab and the rest of us followed. We climbed onto the top of the train and made our way up to Raph.

"There's his train." I yelled pointing on the train that the mouser jumped onto. He later jumped of the train and started eating through the wall.

"And there's our stop." Raph yelled before we started jumping our train and ran into the new tunnel. This one brought us to a sewer junction. The mouser was on the other side of a water way, and he had a friend.

"Whoa," Mikey said pointing at the new mouser. "Who invited him?"

The new mouser roared and charged at us. "I've got it!" Raph said as he threw a shuriken at the attacking mouser. It went into the head and out the other side.

"He's dead." I said looking at the toppled mouser, then it got back up. "Or maybe not."

"This is not good guys." Leo said.

"Neither is that." Donnie added on while more mousers were coming into the junction, "These chrome domes are stronger than the last batch."

"Yeah," Raph agreed, "And there are a lot more too." They started circling around us, out numbering us countless times over.

"At least we get our revenge." I said as I grabbed my tantos.

We attacked the mousers first, running into their lines before they did the same to us. I jumped over at least five over the mousers and landed on two others. One tried jumped at me, but I shoved a tanto down its throat. I launched the corpse at a group of mouser.

"These mousers are incredible." Donnie said admiring the robots trying to kill him, "The servo mechanics, the circuitry, the articulations."

"Gee, Donnie," Raph yelled at him, "Why don't you just marry one already?"

"A little less conversation, a little more action, please." I told them. We proceeded to kill every mouser that came to us, or at least tried to. Most of the mousers that we put down would not stay down. I even kicked one at Mikey, who hit it across the room, but that thing just got up and continued the battle.

"Guys," Leo yelled from the top of a water tunnel, "The only way to stop them is to cut off their heads."

"Well, ain't that good news," Mikey said not too far away from Leo, "For the turtles with the blades."

"Then hit them towards us." Raph yelled as we all got into a group.

Mikey and Donnie used their blunt weapons to launch the robots towards me, Leo, and Raph. We stabbed and slashed at anything that that came towards us, voluntary or not. Before it was all done, we had a pile of dead mousers next to us.

"Great job guys." Donnie said from behind me, "Just make sure to leave one…" It was too late for the advice because Raph charged at and killed the last remaining mouser, "intact."

"So much for tracing them back to their source." Leo said as he put up his katanas.

"Well then," I said looking at the pile, "That's a lot of scrap metal."

"Donnie, got any ideas?"

"Well, these mousers are in the same state as the ones that trashed the old lair. I might be able to piece one together."

"Umm… guys. Do you here that?" Mikey said looking down one of the tunnels.

"No. What?" I said then I heard it. It sounded like a woman screaming down one of the tunnels.

"Sounds like someone is in trouble. Come one." Leo said as he ran down the tunnel. "Now remember what Master Splinter said, we cannot afford to be seen again. Make sure that she cannot see us directly."

"I'll do the talking if things come to it." I told the others.

"Good."

We continued to run down the tunnel and found the source of the screaming. It was Dr. Stockman's assistant from the news. Though I couldn't remember her name. She was on the ground with her back against the wall, trying desperately to get away from a group of mousers. Me and my brothers attacked them, each getting our own mouser. I ran at mine and cut its head off with my tanto in a scissor like motion. The assistant opened her eyes and saw that the mousers were gone. We put our weapons away and started moving towards her, me being closer than the others.

"Thank…Thank you. You really saved my…"

I was about to speak when Mikey moved in front of me, "Hey, how are ya doing?" And with that, the assistant fainted. Mikey picked her up, "Hey, so can I keep her?"

Leo and I looked at him, "Mikey, what did I say?" I asked Mikey.

"Uhh… To let you do the talking?"

"Yes, and now look what happened."

Leo spoke up, "Well regardless, we still need to bring her to safety."

"The lair is the safest place I can think of."

"I don't know about that, Mac."

"It should be fine," Donnie said, "She's unconsciece. She won't be able to remember the way to the lair."

"Yeah, and maybe she could tell us where Stockman's hiding." Raph said.

"Fine, we will take her to Master Splinter."

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Man I love cliff hangers. Make sure to tell me what you guys thought down below. See yeah later.<strong>


End file.
